


I wish you were my pillow

by GhostyGooGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Gift, KakaNaru - Freeform, Kakashi imagines fucking Naruto while he jerks it, Kakashi is desperate, M/M, Masturbation, NaruKaka - Freeform, PWP, Sex, Wet Dream, pillow humping, sin - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGooGirl/pseuds/GhostyGooGirl
Summary: Kakashi ruts against a pillow while he thinks of Naruto. PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/gifts).



> Literally PWP. I just wanted to write Kakashi humping a pillow. Literally just sin, bad porn. Turn back now, absolute shameless KakaNaru smut ahoy. 
> 
> A gift for [purplefox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox)
> 
> Come bug me on [Tumblr](http://damn-i-ship-that-pairing.tumblr.com/). I'll answer any questions you guys have about my fics/sin/Naruto in general.

Kakashi can't quite pinpoint when this all started. For as far back as Naruto was his student perhaps? Either way, he's been having these dreams for a frustratingly long time now. Naruto underneath him, whining and keening and arching his back, whispering pleas to fuck him earnest. His ass grinds against Kakashi in all the right places and he has him shivering in desire and pressing his hips harder against the teen underneath him.

Of course, in his most lucid moments, he knows that this can't be real. Probably never will be real. But that's what dreams are for, right? Still. He doesn't want to let it go for anything because this just feels so goddamn _right_.

He curls his fingers into the cotton sheets by the blond's head, presses uncovered lips to the junction of his neck and shoulder, to his pulse just below his ear, to the horizontal scars marring his cheek. Naruto's smell is intoxicating to Kakashi, it feels like it fills his soul to the very brim and that in itself is just something that is just _so Naruto_ , Kakashi smirks.

His skin is warm, almost searing against Kakashi's exposed torso, against his trailing fingertips that bump along Naruto's ribs that hide under tanned skin, against his lips and tongue and--at least Kakashi imagines all of this to be true. If his student were really here with him and this were a real moment shared between the two of them and not some sick dream that Kakashi's mind led him to fight his temptation everyday, he hopes that it would be true.

Kakashi groans and grinds down against the blond jinchuriki, the friction too soft for it to be the real thing but it still sends tremors of arousal coursing through his body and it still makes his breath hitch. He pants for air and the fist clenching the sheet tightens even more, small moans slip past wet lips from the teen and all Kakashi can do is let out a possessive growl and continue rutting against Naruto's warm body. Naruto lets out a soft whine beneath him and blond is throwing his head back and arching his spine and moaning Kakashi's name-

"Shit!" Reality crashes down on him too quickly. The waking world is not as hazy and warm and nowhere near as arousing as his dream.

The clock on his bedside table flashes 4:26am and he groans, pressing the heel of his hands against his tired eyes. Kakashi's trousers are tighter than usual and he's so used to this routine now that he finds himself shoving his hand under his waistband and between his legs where it wraps firmly around his dick. He ruts against his own hand, face pressed against the pillow--he's still shamelessly imagining Naruto is beneath him. The need coursing through his veins is almost like a drug to him, and it's almost as if he can still smell Naruto's lingering scent and it fuels his arousal even further. Kakashi pictures the visage of the blond in his dream, softly whimpering, moaning his name over and over and begging for his cock. Begging to be fucked into the mattress.

With a low growl and an irritated sigh he grabs his pillow and drags it down so that he's propped up with the pillow between his legs. He's so far gone and _so turned on_ that Kakashi knows there will be no chance at sleep until he's taken care of his problem.

He clutches at the sheets, closes his eyes, parts his lips and thinks of Naruto. He imagines taunt, smooth skin over muscle. The soft sunshine bangs that frame his face. His vivid blue eyes that glint with happiness whenever he greets Kakashi. He wants to rest on top of the teen, map out every curve and line into his memory so he never forgets, explore every inch of Naruto's body, taste him, breathe him in, surround himself and drown everything out to the point that all there is Naruto. Only ever Naruto.

He focuses on that. On all the different bits of Naruto that would be exposed to Kakashi as if he were unwrapping him like a present--all of the things that would be exposed for Kakashi's eyes only. He thinks about Naruto's wet lips, plump and red from Kakashi's kisses and urges to bite the soft flesh. What would they really feel like pressed against him? What would they feel like wrapped around his dick?

As if with a mind of their own, his hips grind down against the pillow while he imagines it's Naruto's tight heat he's fucking into. He's panting harshly, body trembling at the simple friction that the pillow pressing against his cock is allowing and he wants to say it's not enough--because it's not--but it'll do because he _needs_ this, he _needs_ Naruto.

"Fuck...I want...need..." He's murmuring, groaning incomprehensible things into the mattress, thrusts rattling the headboard. "N-Naruto..."

His mind continues to conjure images for him. His dick slipping further into Naruto's ass, said blond arching back against him, babbled pleas falling from his mouth for Kakashi to fuck him harder, mark him, fill him with cum. He's so emerged, so lost, in his imagination that he can practically feel the way the teen would roll his hips to take his dick over and over again. Kakashi is rutting against the pillow harder now and he clamps his teeth down on his bottom lip, pulls the sheet clutched in his hands up to his mouth to hide the whimpers and cries of Naruto's name. He can't help himself as he cants against the pillow and convinces himself he's thrusting into Naruto.

"Fuck...please...Naruto!" His whimpers are muffled by the soft fabric pressed to his mouth and he can taste the tang of blood on his tongue but he doesn't know nor care where it's coming from right now.

He's begging and moaning and grinding hard, building faster and faster as he climbs ever higher towards his climax. His hips continue to thrust forward and he thinks he probably couldn't stop them even if he wanted to. He embraces the feeling, however, his body shaking with desire and arousal and he's so close now. _So close_...A few more hard thrusts against the pillow and he cums, back arching, fingers clutching his jaw so tight he knows there will be bruises. A low cry of Naruto's name tumbles past his lips, followed by a deep, guttural growl, the hand not clutching at his face tightens and twists in his bed sheets out of desperation, the feeling of his orgasm having ripped through him so hard that he barely knows what to do with himself. His frenzied rutting has slowed now to be replaced with shaky, stuttered grinds and he rides out the rest of his orgasm with shaky breath and twitching muscles.

Kakashi can no longer hold his weight, his muscles weak from his exertion and his body heavy with the afterglow of his orgasm and he briefly registers how relaxed he is even having collapsed atop his soiled sheets and pillow. Sleep tugs at his mind and it's too alluring for him to resist. He falls asleep with the thought of blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin still vivid in his imagination.

 


End file.
